


The Black Widow

by baby_girl_broken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bwhm, F/M, Hispanic Character, Interracial Relationship, Monsters, Multicultural, blackcharacter, blackgirl, blackwoman, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_girl_broken/pseuds/baby_girl_broken
Summary: this is a story with all original character I created and im kind of just tryna see where this is gonna go





	1. Chapter 1

She slides her headphones on and casually approaches the hybrid monster laying on the warehouse floor. Crouching down to look into their eyes she sighs at what she sees.

“Your pregnant again aren't you?”  they nod their head and in that instant, Shyamala shrinks into herself. “Idiot” she grumbles. She removes the backpack she has slung over her shoulder and places it between them. Opening it she pulls out an entire cow carcass and throws it at the feet of the hybrid beast. “Eat. then we’ll talk.” The beast nods and digs in.

  
  


I sit back watching Shiloh Remi as they devour the carcass I swiped from a slaughterhouse.

I love the minotaur/duppy that birthed me but sometimes it’s like a clingy baby or something. They aren't much of a parent and if things where up to me they would have been sterilized years ago but alas, it’s not up to me, and they won't quit being a hoe. I zip my backpack and throw it over one shoulder “we’ll talk later parental. I need to get to school.” My parent stops shoveling food into its mouth and looks hurt slightly before quickly masking it with a smile and a nod. I pull my hoodie over my head and start out into the sunny outdoors

The minute I step into the building I am bombarded by the sounds of human adolescents milling about calling to their friends and laughing, hurling insults, the stereotypical high school hallway. I lift my head higher and ignore the stares I get. The long skirt of my dashiki dress brushing the floor. The stairs leading up to the second floor of the school are crowded with people leaning on the railing cuddling with their insignificant others. Human relationships are soo fickle. Mrs.Santos stand in front of her classroom door greeting her students with smiles and compliments. I give her a small wave and keep it moving in the direction of my homeroom class. Mr.Wilkens class door is open and he is sitting at his desk preparing today's lesson. He looks up from his task and gives me a smile.

“Shyamala, I moved the seating around a little. If you don’t mind I moved you to sit next to Joaquim.” I inwardly growl but give him a tight smile. 

“That's perfectly fine sir.”

I move to my new spot which is farther from the window and closer to the back of the class and throw my backpack down.

Not long after the bell rings and the last few students, including Joaquim, trickle in.

 

Before we go further let me explain something Joaquim and his family, the Perez's, are an interesting family. The kind of interesting you avoid. Like their uncle runs our states largest cartel kind of interesting. Like their cousin is a hitman interesting. Like their mother is an ex CIA agent from Argentina interesting. They aren't bullies or anything; they just don't care to hide the fact they have their fingers in multiple pies and not even a quarter of them are legal. I take back my earlier statement. 

 

Mr.wilkens stops a few students ate his desk most likely to inform them of the new seating arrangements and Joaquim seems to scan the room with a look of boredom but when he looks at me he looks mildly surprised yet pleased before he quickly masks it with a smug grin. 

 

He makes his way over to where im sitting and sits next to me. He leans into me and grins.

 

“Hello, Shyamala. Nice to meet ya’” he says popping his gum in my face. I lean away from him and roll my eyes.

 

“Back up Joaquim. Leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone.” He frowns but leans away from me and I straighten out and focus on what Mr.Wilkens is saying.

 

It’s not long before my phone is buzzing in my pocket and I glare at the idiot sitting next to me who is staring down at his phone but looks up to give me another smug smirk. 

I pull my phone out throw it on the floor and stomp on it with my heel. 

Joaquim and a couple other students give me an odd look while Mr.Wilkins just ignore my display. 

“Damn girl. You could have just told me to leave you alone. Didn't have to go and be all extra.” he mumbles turning away from me.

 

“I told you when you sat down.” He scoffs and goes back to his phone. I’m not stressin off mine;

I can just take it to my half-sister and she’ll fix it. I mean. Whats magic for? If you got it, use it.

  
  
  


Mr.Wilkens gives me a disappointed head shake and waves his hand dismissing me.

“Tell your parent I said hi. And please, please work on trying to seem more normal. Please.”

I nod and yank open the door to his class. The halls are still full of students milling about when I skip out the doors of the school and stop to pull my headphones on, So I’m taken by surprise when Joaquim pulls up beside me in a black Yukon XL and pushes open the backseat door to demand I get in.

“I already told you to leave me alone!” I yell shoving my hands in my dress and fixing him with a glare.

 

“Well I didn’t listen. Now stop making a scene and get in!”  I roll my eye’s but decide to humor him and get into the car. He grins from where he is squished between me and two other people I quickly realize is his sisters Antionette and Elizabeth. 

 

“Okay Ricardo. Drive!” he commands giddily while wiggling around in his seat.

“Joaquim! There is not enough room for that! Someone climb in the back seat!” Elizabeth scolds. Turning around in her seat to look at the back seat where their two older siblings Juan and Maria are sitting quietly. Antoinette rolls her eyes and climbs over the seat deliberately planting her foot between Joaquims legs.

“Goddamn you Antoinette!” He gasps red-faced and clutching his crotch. Everyone chuckles and his brown face turns slightly redder.

 

Let me go over the Perez siblings for you.

Marie and Juan are the oldest they are twin seniors. Ricardo and Tristan the two in the front seat are Irish twins and juniors.

Joaquim Antionette and Elizabeth are triplets and are sophomores like me.

 

Tristan looks back at us.

“Um I don't mean to sound rude Joaquim but why is she here?” He asks pointing a thumb at me.

I hear a couple hums of agreement and Joaquim straightens out and give a watery smile grabbing my hand.

“I like her. She’s special. And she’s the Shyamala Sullask. Like what more do yall need to know?” He huffs.

“She’s coming home with us?” Maria asks.

Joaquim nods and I groan running a hand over my face.

‘Why the hell did I decide to humor this idiot?’

  
  


 


	2. Chapter2

Joaquim grabs me by the hand pulling me out the car and to the door of his house.

“Stop yankin’ on me.” I snap tugging my arm away from him. Tristan walks over and unlocks the door pushing past Joaquim as he does so.

“Joaquim don’t be childish!” Marie scold. I turn to look at him and he quickly pulls his tongue back into his mouth. Ricardo hits him on the back of his head. 

“Puta! Don't start shit you can’t finish!” He pushes Joaquim into the house and I file in with everyone else.

“Oh! So you think you grown now? Huh, Ricky? You think you can cuss up in my house?” Everyone looks up at the stairs. Mr.Perez is in a robe holding a sleeping baby in his arms his black hair shins under the sunlight streaming in from the window by the staircase. He levels Ricky with a scorching glare. 

“And who gave y’all permission to invite one of ya lil’ friends over?” Joaquim flinches and I clear my throat.

“I’m sorry Mr.Perez the teacher assigned me to be Joaquim's tutor and I insisted on doing it here, But if you want i could-”

“No!” Mr.Perez comes down the stairs and squints at me.

“Your tutoring my son?” I nod.

“Leave the door open.” He states before pulling his robe tighter and going somewhere…

Everyone looks at me.

“How are you gonna pull this one off?” Juan ask. I shrug.

“Easy I’m gonna tutor Joaquim If anyone wants to come to study with us feel free.” I grab joaquim and drag him upstairs with me. “Woah! Slow down woman! I mean, If you wanted some of this you could have just asked.” He grins cockily pushing a door open. I roll my eye’s and he chuckles.

I throw my backpack on his bed and glance around the room that is not too messy but not clean either. Neatly folded clothes sit on top of his dresser clothes spill from hampers and his bed is messed up sports equipment sits in bins and everything has a container with a label.   
Joaquim pulls a box from under his bed and rummages through it. 

“You want something to eat?” He asks.

“What do you have?”

“Health stuff? Veggie straws, Fruit juices, whole grain cookies and bars, protein bars-”

“Im good.” He looks up at me.

“You sure?” I chuckle.  
“Very.” I pull my backpack into my lap and pull out my books and some pop tarts.  
Joaquim frowns at them and opens a bag of veggie straws while unzipping his bag. 

“So Shyamala, do you have any siblings?” I cock my head as i contemplate how to answer that one.

“I mean I do, I just don't really fuck with them you know? We all live our own lives. We’ve got too many differences anyways.”

Joaquim nods understandingly. “Okay.”


	3. Cahpter 3

I finish up “studying” at the Perez's and hurry back to the loft I share with my aunt.

“Aunt Diona? I’m home!” I throw my keys on the shelf by the door and kick my shoes off. 

“Bihhh you better not be comin up in here yellin’ while im tryna eat.” my aunt holds a squirming rat in her hands, her fangs out and already covered in blood. I drop my backpack by the door and walk into the kitchen. “Your dripping blood everywhere.”

She leans against the counter as I look for something to eat. My aunt bites into the rat its squeals escalating to screams. I roll my eyes.

“I went to go visit them.”

“Who?” Diona ask feigning ignorance.

I give her a look of exasperation. 

“Girl don't give me that look.” she snaps finishing off the rat in her hand and rinsing her hand off in the sink. “So you went to visit my whore of a sibling. Huh.” She runs a hand through her hair.  
“So what are they up to?” she asks with a sigh. 

“Oh C'mon! Don't make me say it!” I exclaim slapping my hands against my thighs.

“Say what?” She prods with a wicked grin.

“You are just as bad Aunt Diona. Don’t play.” I giggle grabbing a fruit cup. My aunt smacks me 

“You calling me a whore? Mmmm.” My aunt shakes her head. “Nahhhh. That ain't me. I don't play that shit. Just disrespectful.”

My aunt grabs my fruit cup and runs to her room slamming and locking the door behind her.

“Hoe! Give me my fruit cup back! Why you gotta act so damn childish!” I yell banging on the door.

“Chile who you calllin childish? Im ten years older than you! I pay bills and rent in this bitch!” She yanks open the door and quickly slurps the last of my fruit cup before tossing it at me and locking the door again.

I hear her laughing on the other side of the door. 

“Bitch go get another fruit cup for me and I’ll let you in so I can tell you about what that bitch Brishanna tried today.” 

I hurry to the kitchen and grab the last four fruit cups and throw the pack away. Before rushing to my aunt's room and burrowing myself in her blankets.

She turns around and glares at me.

“Where my fruit cup at?” I toss two at her and she smiles “aww you brought me two!” She coos popping one open.

“I swear my whole family childish. But tell me about this bish.”

My aunt's body does a full 180 on the bed and throws the whole fruit cup down taking a second to chew before throwing the cup in the trash. 

“So what had happened was…”

<> <> <> <> <>  
I’m laying in bed my newly repaired phone in my hands as I listlessly scroll through Instagram.

“Shy!” My aunt yells from the front of our apartment.

I groan getting out of bed and going to see what she wants. Stomping down the hall I give her a whiney ‘yes?’ I stop when she moves out of the way of my view of the door.

“Hey girl”! Joaquim gives me a small wave before bouncing past my aunt and wrapping my shell-shocked form in a hug.

“How do you know where I live?” I ask frowning down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all please let me know what y'all think. MUCH LOVEEEEE!!!! -BabyGirl


End file.
